


Cracks

by Music2Die4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Android, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, New World, No Romance, Original work - Freeform, Other, Pro Chicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music2Die4/pseuds/Music2Die4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're, what you'd call, the Crackers."</p>
<p>This world is dull. The same. Always working together, a simple life. Vara doesn't see the world as simple. She sees a dictatorship.</p>
<p>Until she meets up with the Crackers, she doesn't understand the world outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or how true her view on life is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wouldn't You, Too?

"It is now Eleven Fifty Nine and Forty seconds. Remember that automatic shutdown occurs at Twelve Zero Zero and Zero seconds."

Vara sat down; crossing her legs on her bed. She hadn't been charging much lately and it was catching up on her. Her eye lights flickered, and she knew it was time to get ready for shutdown. She sat on her bed, wrapping an old blanket across her shoulders and ending her head down. 

"It is now Eleven Fifty Nine and Fifty Five seconds. Please prepare for automatic shutdown."

Vara counted down in her head, looking at her feet below her.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Darkness.

 

 

"Good morning Kivesdale Housing. It is Seven Ten and Zero seconds. Today is December Eighteenth Two Thousand and Twelve. Remember to report to Gerard Incorporated for any necessary changes. Today's quote is: "To be without some of the things you want is an indispensable part of happiness." Said by Bertrand Russell. Have a great day."

The likelihood of the woman over the announcement system being a real person is very unlikely. Vara's eyelights flickered on and shone a bright blue. Vara straightened up slowly, and shook out her hair. It wasn't real hair, of course. She chose a simple burgundy, even though those in her profession often chose block or dull brown. Her simulated locks shone red under the training lights.

She popped her arms back into shape, and winced as her legs ground at the joints. Sparks flew from her ankles, and she rotated them a few times until they were free. She unplugged the cord from the back of her neck and turned to hang her legs over the side of her bed. She hadn't changed from yesterday, but she really didn't need to. The simple white tank top and black yoga pants were fine for working in the gym.

Vara looked out her window. The same image of a sunny park and people smiling. She knew it was fake. She just liked the sunshine and light coming from it. It was winter, so there would be snow. But she'd never been outside; since "everywhere and anything you need is here, or can be reached through the Tunnel System underground!" The announcement woman would proclaim.

She stood up, sparks flying from her metallic joints, and made her way down to the gym. The housing facility was already bustling with activity of all kinds; people buying breakfast, janitorial staff sweeping up behind people coming out from the Tunnel System, people cleaning off their doors and adding new notes to the housekeeping staff and friends. Vara strolled along and squeezed through the busy crowd.

"Good Morning Kivesdale Housing. It is Seven Thirty and Zero seconds. Please do not forget to adjust your heating levels to avoid rusting overnight."

Vara slipped wordlessly through the humming groups, and snuck through a shortcut to the gym. Her optics glimmered and brightened to help her see in the dark, unused kitchen, and eventually she found the door to the other side. She shimmied through that one and molded into the crowd, still walking over to the gym.

She arrived at a glass sliding door with a platinum rimming. As she stepped towards it, a pillar with a hand scanner, optic scanner and key code input rose from the ground. She placed her hand on the scanner, and it found the chip in her bone structure, scanning it, and dinging in approval. She entered the key code; 69344456, and it dinged again. She rested her eye on the optic scanner, and waited for the blue line of light to pass over her eyes before removing herself and walking through the glass. The glass molded around her and let her pass through, and solidified when she was inside. 

The gym, or training room, was the same as it always was. She held her head up, an looked forwards as the other men in the room stopped and nodded at her as she passed.

She walked up to the Intense Fitness Training Ring, and activated it. She entered the ring, and glass panels contained her inside. She heard some newer guys in the corner laugh and make sandwich and anti-women jokes. She changed her optic type from average to exact, adding a thin red line around the pupil, and her hearing sensors up. 

"Welcome, Vara. Are you ready to begin?"

She stood up straight, letting the scanners finish. "Yes." Her low, robotic voice sounded back. 

"Prepare to begin."

The testing area lit up in an orange shade and Vara crouched. Three men were materialized with guns, and aimed at Vara. She rolled behind on of the men and raked her nails across his neck. She took his gun and shot the other two within seconds. Another pair of hands materialized around her neck, and a man appeared in front of her. She braced herself on his arms and kicked up his chest, working her way up until she reached his head. She bashed her heel against his skull, and the image disintegrated; Vara flipping back on her feet. 

"Obstacle Phase Initiated."

She crouched as two laser lines moved right in towards her chest from either side of the ring. They passed right over her head, and she jumped over another tow coming from different sides. She dove through a small opening in one laser wall approaching, and rolled over the second one. The lasers stopped, but now the bullets materialized from either side. She leaned back and flipped over a set of five, and crouched under another three. An arrow aimed at her lower torso, and she leaped over it, rolling as she made impact with the ground. A shuriken aimed for her head, and she caught it right beside her head; squeezing it until it disintegrated between her fingers. 

"Agility Phase Initiated."

Vara jumped onto a floating platform and avoided the floor that now had covered itself with spikes. She jumped to another as the one she was one shrunk into nothing. She has lifted up almost to the ceiling, and she rolled off, catching the edge of another platform on her way down. Her foot almost scraped a spike and she pulled herself up. A series of smaller platforms created a walkway to a corner of the room that had pulled its spikes back into the ground. She begun to run across the walkway, careful not to spend to spend too much time on each. The platforms widened apart, so she jumped to each and landed on the spikeless corner of the ground. As she did, the testing area swelled red and faded to a cool blue. 

"Congratulations. Your time was Eight Minutes and Twenty Three seconds. Your score is Forty Nine Thousand Five Hundred Twenty points. Your fastest time is Five minutes and Seventeen seconds. Your highest score is Three Hundred Thousand Eighty One Hundred Thirty Four points. Your rank in Kivesdale is Number One. Your rank in all the world is Number One."

The glass lifted up, and she saw that the full gym had watched her. "What? Never seen someone train before? Get back to your own shit." She barked, and they obliged. She smirked at the younger, new men who had mocked her before. "Now you make ME a sandwich, prick." She growled. 

 

Her training went fairly uneventful for the rest of the day. Jut the same, mindless repetition. Everything was mundane, except for the morning Training Ring. That was the only thing that challenged her.

Day in.

Day out.

Same.

Mundane.

Routine.

 

After her training, she made her way home. 

"Good Evening Kivesdale Housing. The time is Six Eighteen and Two seconds. When you have finished with your daily arrangements, call for your dinner. It will arrive once you return home."

She sighed at the woman's voice. She, instead of going home right then, sat down against the wall in the main hallway. She relaxed her head against the cool metal surface behind her and breathed deeply. No one spoke at this time at night, so all that was heard were the shuffling footsteps of other androids in this contained hell that was Kivesdale Housing. 

 

"You there. You have to move."

A security agent barked at her, and she moaned in annoyance. She opened and eye just slightly, and pulled her head down. "Do you have any idea who I am, Mr Tough Guy?" She asked.

"I don't care who you are; you have to move. I'll disable you if need be."

"Oh ho ho, I don't think you want to do that." She smirked, as she pushed herself off the floor to stand in front of him. "You don't want to be a target of Vara, do you?" She pouted, widening her eyes with sarcasm. 

He furrowed his brow and snorted. "You're not Vara. Vara is a lot stronger than you could be. You can't fool me." He laughed. "Come on, out with you, try-hard."

She laughed, and swung her leg up to kick him in the face.

He staggered back, shocked. "Hey, you wanna fight, we'll fight."

"Go ahead. You're gonna be crying for your mama before I'm done with you." She popped her shoulders and crouched. "Take the first hit, Tough Guy."

He kicked her way and she leaned back, missing her completely. As he staggered to recover, she jumped up and flipped to kick him in the face. He fell back, and he stood after a couple seconds. "W...what?"

"Yes, sweetheart, you picked a fight with Vara. Come on- You willing to lose to a girl?" She smirked.

He glared at he and steadied himself. He prepared himself for another hit, and Vara came running to him. She went for a clear punch to the face , but he grabbed her wrist. She grinned.

"Obvious."

She used her free hand to brace herself on his arm and bring her legs up and around his shoulder. Still joined to his arm, she pushed her legs out, dislocating his shoulder. He yelled in anger. His wires cut at his uniform and he threw her to the ground. She rolled back and recovered within seconds.

"Might wanna get that done with. We done?" She asked, cracking her knuckles.

He didn't stand, though he glared at her, and she smirked. "Great chat." She said, as she sat back down on the wall.


	2. Welcome to the Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take the leap, and you might end up on the journey of a lifetime.
> 
> But only if you're willing.

After a while of meditation, she made her way back up to her room. The halls were empty up to the elevator, and she pressed the button for the 94th floor. She stepped through the glass and the air below shot her up the glass tunnel and to the 94th floor. She had a long way to go, coming from the first floor. The view always took her by surprise. She looked down, and bounced across the glass walls.

She arrived at her floor finally, and floated on the air collecting under her. She grabbed onto the handle to pull herself on the floor. Her feet touched solid ground, and she pushed herself fully onto the floor and through the glass. Behind her, the glass solidified. 

She walked down the white and blue halls to her room. She arrived at her humble abode, room 5999989, and unlocked it with another optic sensor. She pressed the meal button at her bedside and flopped onto her bed. She rubbed her face with her hands. Near the table, a compartment opened with food and, oddly, a clean white note. 

She left the meal in the compartment and instead carefully picked up the note. Usually any notices would be posted outside on your door. Why was this here? She wondered. She turned it over, reading it.

 

Welcome to the Task.  
Meet us at Eleven Forty and Zero Seconds in The Masked Hall

 

She turned the note over for a further explanation, even tried to see if there was a fold slit, but nothing. She just waited. 

Waited.

Waited.

 

"Good evening, Kivesdale Housing. It is Eleven Thirty Three and Fifteen seconds."

Vara snapped up from her quick trance-charge. She had Seven minutes to get to the Hall! She slipped on a black long-sleeved shirt and hid her hair under a hood. She opened her door quietly and closed it gently, only leaving a barely audible "click". She tip-toed down to the elevator and set the dial for -5, where the hall was. The glass shimmered, and she slid through and dropped.

The air brushed against her cheeks, and she opened her hoodie to create resistance. As she approached the floor she wanted, the air began to kick in and slow her fall. When she arrived, she quickly snuck in with the handle and ran into the Masked Hall.

The Hall was dark. There were no windows, and no light, other than her optics. She turned her brightness up and view standard, and still saw no one. "Hello? It's Vara." She said.

All of a sudden, the lights came up and 9 people stood around a round table, all wearing a deep navy. Five men and Four women, they all turned to look at her. "Hello." The tallest man said. "We've heard about you. Turns out you're not the goodie two shoes we expected you to be, Miss Number One." He said, clasping his arms behind his back. She cocked her head slightly. 

"Well, depends on who's talking." She replied, biting the inside of her lip. "And... Who are you, and what the hell am I doing here?" She narrowed her eyes at the others. The tall man had white hair, shoulder length, and almost pastel blue optics. The shortest man was buffer, with short brown hair and brown optics. The man behind the taller one was almost as tall, but thinner, black long hair in a ponytail, and vivid green optics. The other two were identical; mousy brown hair, thin and medium height, with navy optics. The woman were varied a lot. One had long scarlet hair and light lime-ish eyes, with bigger curves, and larger muscles. Another has medium height, and really thin, with short turquoise hair and violet eyes. Another had a bob in white, slightly curvy and had yellow optics. The last woman was short and small, with black hair in a bun and red optics. 

"We are, what you'd call, the Crackers." The red-haired woman said. "We travel to the outside world and get rid of any threats." She said, tilting her head and crossing her arms. 

"We do keep our little organization secret. Cause it's, you know. Really fucking illegal." The blue haired one added. 

Vara nodded. "Alright then. Outside world. Really?" She said. "How hard do you have to work to get out there?" She asked. All glass was sealed to anyone not in the Government, so either one of them was a Government leader or the best goddamn hacker the world's ever seen.

"Quite easy to get there, really." The twin men replied in unison. "We literally just crack it, put this device in, and it splits it long enough for us to get through." One held out a grey box device with a maze-like pattern on it.

"Wow, you guys are all fucking creepy. Alright, what do I do to get in?" Vara said.

The black haired man laughed. "You never really had a choice in the first place. Welcome."

 

She sat down with the others around the table, in her trance charge mode. "So, what about the whole 'Auto Shutdown' thing? How do you get around it?" Vara asked, wondering when she'd spontaneously pass out. They simply laughed.

The white haired girl walk behind her. "This might hurt, but I doubt it'll be much to you." She pulled out a pain of pliers and pulled out a small box in the back of her head. "There. You won't sleep without your own permission now, okay?" She smirked. "It's surprising how stupid these people are." She laughed, and Vara joined in.

"So when are we going out next? It's snowing right now!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter. Yeah. Woohoo. :D


End file.
